Everytime
by Master Thief
Summary: Yuna wanted to forget Tidus but memories of him are always coming back in her mind. Does it mean that she still needs him? A ONE SHOT SONGFIC!


**A/N: Hello! I'm here to bring you another songfic! Reviews are very much appreciated.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FFX2!!! I DON'T OWN THE LYRICS EITHER!!!!!!**

**SUMMARY: Yuna wanted to forget Tidus but memories of him are always coming back in her mind. Does it mean that she still needs him? A ONE SHOT SONGFIC!!!**

**OK On to the songfic!!!**

_Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?_

We love each other…we're so in love with each other that we never wanted to be separated. But then, why did you leave me just like that? Why did you disappeared and left me here, crying? Why leave me here? Why let me suffer? Why? I did nothing wrong but why let me feel this? How I wish that I joined you when you jumped down on airship. Why go on without me? I wanted to ask you those questions but you're not here to answer them.

_Everytime__ I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby_

      I wanted to forget you and to move on with my life but then, everytime I try to be happy, everytime I try to bring smiles to people around me, and everytime I try to go on with my life alone, I always fail. I just can't do it without you beside me. I guess I still need you.

_  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby  
  
_

I always see your face in my dreams, everytime I think of something I always see your blue eyes that is filled with happiness. Everytime I'm alone, your face is enough for me to bring me company. I wanted to forget everything about you and move on but then your face…it always comes first to my mind…I guess I don't need to forget you. I still love you…and I still need you.

_I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy  
  
_

I miss you so much. I miss everything about you. Although it may see stupid, I always make believe that you're still here with me. I make believe that you're there for me…giving support. But then, when I realized that this is stupidity, I end up crying. The truth is, you're gone. And truth hurts. What have I done to suffer like this? What have I done to deserve this "punishment?"

_And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby  
_ 

      I tried to forget you. I know that you'll not be back forever. I did everything I can to have you out of my mind but then, I can't get you off my mind. I still love you. I still miss you. I'm still longing for your presence. I guess I still need your love and affection.

_I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry  
  
_

      What have I done to deserve this? Am I stupid? Am I weak? And if ever I'm the reason for this, and for your disappearance, forgive me. Forgive me for I've done wrong. I'm the reason for this pain and loneliness. I don't know the real reason why you left me but again, if ever I'm the reason for this, I'm very sorry. Sorry for all of the pain and suffering I have caused.

_At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away  
  
_

      I don't know if you'll return to me or not. Because of this, I always pray at night that all of your memories will fade away one day. I wanted to forget you. I don't wanna wait for nothing or for you because I don't know if you'll really come back. I don't wanna feel this way again.

_And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby_

_  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

      Living my life without you is tough. I feel weak for you're not there to give me strength. Everytime I wanted to do something, I can't do it successfully for you're not there to be happy with me. Everytime I see your face, I feel so weak and vulnerable. I guess I still need you. I guess I still need your presence here.

      I think I mustn't give up hope. I still believe that you'll come back. I still believe that you'll return to me.

**A/N: Done! Please submit your reviews after reading!**


End file.
